1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mouse pads and more particularly to mouse pads capable of being supported on a user's leg when seating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Keyboards and mouse input devices are the two most common devices used to input information into a computer. Today, many software programs are designed to operated exclusively with either a keyboard or a mouse input device, hereinafter called a mouse. Many other software programs are designed to operate with both devices which allows the user to alternate between them to carry out different operations in the program.
The mouse is a common pointing device which includes a small box-shaped casing with a flat bottom, designed to be gripped by one hand. The casing has one or more buttons on the top, a multidirectional detecting component (usually a ball) on the bottom, and a cable connecting the mouse to the computer. When the mouse is moved over the flat surface, it generates signals which control the position of a cursor or pointer on a graphical user interface shown on the computer display.
Although a mouse can be operated on any flat surface, it is commonly used on a mouse pad. The mouse pad is a flat pad-like structure made of foam or latex material having approximately the same dimensions as the computer display. The top surface of the mouse pad is textured so that the multidirectional detecting component is moved when the mouse is moved across the mouse pad.
Ideally, the mouse pad should be placed in a location on the desk top directly in front of the computer display. Since the keyboard usually occupies this location, the mouse pad is usually placed in a location adjacent to the keyboard. Unfortunately, such a location is not well suited for optimal control of the mouse and for user comfort.
A mouse pad which may be used at an alternative location which allows the user to maintain optimal control on the mouse and comfort, would be highly desirable.